


The Humiliation of Acererak by Anime Characters (Fireball Spells cast at 9th level not included)

by MightyWarriorGreen



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: F/F, F/M, This is actually based on a TOA game i played a few years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWarriorGreen/pseuds/MightyWarriorGreen
Summary: After a teleportation experiment goes wrong, a group of (probably mentally insane) adventurers find themselves in a world populated by monsters and filled with weird technology.





	The Humiliation of Acererak by Anime Characters (Fireball Spells cast at 9th level not included)

**DISCLAIMER: Tomb of Annihilation is strictly the property of Wizards of The Coast, Monster Musume is strictly the property of Okayado. All properties belong to their respective owners, and are being used under Fair Use law.**

"Maybe you'll do better where your kind is considered FETISH FUE-" The lich's words were cut off as a thunder wave rippled through his body. "I hate yuan-ti as much as the next guy, but that's just not right," said the sorcerer across the room, python staff in hand. The lich turned toward the adventurers assembled before him Solaris, the Tiefling Warlock, Connor the Elvish Sorcerer, Sebastian the Gunslinger, Ivor the General Asshole, Hugh the idiot Dragonborn and Kay the paladin. Acererak looked over the group. They had killed one of his bodies, his atropal, and turned his masterwork into coin! It was then he noticed a small black void hovering near Sebastian.  
"This time, I won't be so merciful" Said Connor. The Gunslinger next to him leveled his shotguns. "Aim for his limbs, Sebastian, I just got an idea." Sebastian nodded, and the first volley ripped through the Lich's bony arms, the second shattered his femurs. The sorcerer calmly strolled over to the lich's body, where he was desperately trying to reach his staff, promptly kicked away by Connor.  
"Now now, no need to be so hasty, I haven't even set the kettle." The sorcerer kneeled down in front of the Lich's head, and Connor's eyes briefly flashed green as the spirit inside him attempted to reach for the short sword sheathed at his side. "God damn it Shagambi, now is not the time." "You are showing mercy! This is unacceptable!" Replied Shagambi.  
"Actually, I'm not, I'm taking him back to uni, where he will be dissected, alive, and forced to relive the pain he caused all of his victims." At that, Shagambi went dormant inside him and the Sorcerer took a large sack handed to him by Ivor. "Thanks Connor, I've always wanted a pet lich." Said Ivor. "No problem, this will net me so much extra credit, I probably won't have to show up for most of next year."  
He stuffed Acererak's body into the sack and tied a rope around it. He looped the sack through the bandolier next to the sheath for his python staff. "In you go Kornelius" Said Connor, addressing his staff. He slid the staff into the leather tube on his back and turned toward the unconscious yuan-ti brute guard laying on the floor. Before he could do anything, Ivor had rammed his sword through its neck and was butchering it, a sight the group had become desensitized to long ago. Shaking his head and pretending to be nauseated, he turned to the mysterious magic circle found in an Omuan basement. It looked like a normal teleportation circle, but there were four pillars around it, each with a different symbol.

The first symbol depicted a goblin head on a pike

The second showed flagon being speared by a scimitar

The third had what looked like Acererak's crown carved into 

The fourth had what looked like a pair of boobs

While Solaris and Ivor were in an intense game of Rock Paper Scissors to determine who got Acererak's Staff and Crown, Ivor skinned the Yuan-ti and stuffed the skin into his pack. Sebastian had taken to inspecting the circle with Connor, and Hugh was standing there apathetically. Connor and Sebastian were discussing what the symbols meant, when Hugh, in an almost drunken stupor, came up and pressed the pillars with the pair of boobs and the crown. The circle began to glow a soft, soothing gold color. "Hey cool, glowing stuff." Said Ivor. Ivor and Solaris wandered over, now discussing the ethics of privateering with Kay. Suddenly, golden strings extended from the circle and pulled them into an acid trip through the astral plane.


End file.
